Won't Go Home Without You
by LooseE
Summary: ONESHOT. Sirius is having women troubles and as he reflects on his argument with his girlfriend, he understands what he has to do. Mature - 16


**Sirius BlackxOC One Shot. It takes place before Harry's birth. It is mature, so please don't read if you are under 16. I don't own Sirius Black or other Harry Potter canon's mentioned in this. 'Won't Go Home Without You' is by Maroon 5, check it out :]**

* * *

><p><em>The woman's eyes burnt into his skin, he could feel his guilt eating his conscience in one. The woman looked to the side and waved her wand, her stuff in the current room gathering up and disappearing. He couldn't make out what she was saying; it was like his ears didn't even deserve to hear her words. The murmurs turned to silence; it took a few minutes for him to look up, glancing at the room. He knew the house was empty. Amelia was gone.<em>

_'It won't be long,  
>till you're alone with your lover,<br>cause she's lovin',  
>she's touchin',<br>she's squeezing another.  
>She's tearing you apart,<br>Everyday..'  
><em>

Sirius slammed the radio off the table, breaking it open. It had been a few weeks since Amelia had packed up and left. He didn't deserve her, he knew that. They got together in his last year at Hogwarts. She was a Slytherin, a beautiful one at that. Her long black waves of hair reaching down to her waist, blue sparkling eyes and a creamy complexion. It didn't take him long to respond to her looks but it took three years for her to respond to his charms. When she finally accepted that he wouldn't give up, they got together. Sirius was at his happiest with her. Whether it was him being playful with her while she was busy, them arguing or them making love, he was happy.

_Sirius looked over at the woman he loved so tenderly for two years. Amelia glanced back with a smile as she carried on her conversation with Lily Evans. They were round for: a congratulations on your engagement party. More like a gathering. Sirius walked over to her after a few moments, he couldn't take much more. He had desires towards her no doubt, but this was different. It was animal instincts. Amelia knew that look in his eyes, his face was overcome by the emotion: Desire. Amelia quickly excused herself from Lily and walked over to Sirius, wrapping a delicate arm around his waist. She gestured for him to lean down, which he did so without hesitation.  
>"You look hungry" She whispered seductively, proceeding to nibble his earlobe. Sirius looked at Amelia and smiled at the same look in her eyes. He quickly bid farewell to everyone and apparated home with Amelia. There was no need for talking, there was no fumbling. It all came naturally. Buttons were unfastened and a dress was thrown onto the floor. Sirius picked Amelia up and carried her to his bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he continued his quest of undoing underwear. When all remaining clothes were slipped off, Sirius leant on his elbows above Amelia and kissed her nose delicately. His hand ran smoothly along the outline of her body. Amelia moaned for more as she felt his touch. Sirius obeyed her calls. A hand softly grazed over her tender white flesh, his hand finding a rosy nipple, eager to be touched. Sirius leant down kissing Amelia gently, to show her how passionate he was towards her, how much he wanted her. But then again, something else was showing that for him. Amelia gasped and pushed him for more, Sirius felt him become harder at her requests. His hand was no replaced with his mouth, flicking his tongue against it gently as she moaned, running a hand through his hair. Sirius teased the one equally as much and let out a groan of his own when he felt a hand run the length of his dick. They continued to toy and play with each other until the time came where they couldn't stand much more. He thrusted into her gently and lifted her forward so she was on his lap. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow when he stopped. Sirius smiled and ran a hand through her hair and nuzzled into her neck, giving it a sweet kiss.<br>"My Amelia" He spoke softly. Amelia's face softened and her eyes were full of love and dreams, she kissed him on the forehead and held him close to her. "My Sirius"  
>They made love to each other so passionately that night. He couldn't remember one quite like it.<br>_

Sirius rubbed his temples as his elbows leant on the table. He grabbed his coat and walked out the house, no stopping to lock the house or talk to Kreacher. He stopped at every restaurant on the way, peering through all the windows, praying to Merlin that he didn't find her on a date. As stubborn as he was, it had sunk in how stupid he was being.

_Sirius held Amelia closed to his chest as she murmured soothing words to him as her fingers walked over his chest. He was nearly asleep until he felt Amelia move, jolting his eyes open.  
>"What's wrong Em?" Sirius asked the woman sat in front of him at the end of his bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "It's nothing" Was her first response until he asked her again. She shuffled awkwardly around and sighed "Lily said you would do it by now" She said almost inaudibly. Sirius kissed her shoulder and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Do what Em?" He asked concerned as she pushed herself up and leant against the wall.  
>"Proposed, talked about starting a family Sirius" Amelia spoke with a little hint of anger behind her words. Sirius raised a hand to his mouth, trying to stop the laughter. It was true, they had never talked about a family or marriage. But it was because he didn't want to. He didn't want a family or a wife, he was very content with how things were.<br>"I don't want those things Amelia" Sirius said simply and then ducked when Amelia lobbed a pillow his way. "Why? Where is this going then Sirius?" Amelia asked angrily. Sirius, having a short temper himself stood up defensively.  
>"What the fuck is your problem Amelia? It's just a piece of paper, it's jus-"<br>"It's just a baby Sirius. A family. Closure" Amelia yelled at him interrupting his sentence. Sirius glared at her and raised his hands in surrender.  
>"Then get gone Amelia, I don't want those things. You have to accept me as I am" Sirius spoke with venom rolling off each word. The teary eyed woman stared at him and walked into another room, Sirius sighed and pushed a hand through his locks. "Shit" He murmured and walked over to the closed door she had went through. "Amelia, I, I didn't mean it. We'll try at this" Sirius called through the door, leaning against the frame. After many of calls and his ear against the door, he realised it wasn't good enough.<em>

Sirius knocked on the front door many of times, receiving no answer, he let himself in. A bit of magic never hurt anyone, and she was still his girlfriend, whether she wanted to accept it or not. He walked into the apartment and realised she wasn't in. He looked around the rooms for a sign of where she could have gone. He found nothing until he looked at the calendar. _'Fernando's, 3pm, Lisa'_.  
>Sirius was running. Fernando's was a little muggle cafe where Amelia met her best friend Lisa for a catch up, she usually brought a male companion along to try and get Amelia a date. Lisa always went on about how Sirius was no good for her. Amelia always denied the offers, but maybe not this time.<br>__

_**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen**__**  
><strong>__**She left before I had the chance to say**__**  
><strong>__**Oh**__**  
><strong>__**The words that would mend the things that were broken**__**  
><strong>__**But now it's far too late, she's gone away  
><strong>_

Sirius ran to Fernando's, pardoning and apologizing to every Muggle he nearly knocked over on his stampede to get there. He saw Amelia sat there drinking Coffee with Lisa, a young gentleman was sat there too. His eyes gracing Amelia's body every five seconds. It took all Sirius had to not go in there and hex the guy. Sirius watched as they all stood up, obviously planning to go somewhere different. Just as Amelia walked out the door, Sirius grabbed her and quickly pulled her into the alleyway. Amelia looked at him eyes wide and started attempting to walk off._**  
><strong>_

_**Every **__**night she**__** cries herself to sleep**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**__**  
><strong>__**Why does every **__**moment **__**have to be so hard?"**__**  
><strong>__**Hard to believe that**_

"Amelia, please. I can't apologize enough" Sirius pleaded with the woman who kept trying to push him off of her. Sirius held her close to him, hoping she'd relax and give in. She did quite the opposite. "Lisa!" She yelled trying to get her friends attention over the bustling London crowd.  
>"I'll change Em, I will. Please I just want another chance, to make things right"<p>

_**It's not over tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Just give me one more chance to make it right**__**  
><strong>__**I may not make it through the night**__**  
><strong>__**I won't go home without you**_

__"You had your chance Sirius" Amelia murmured, her breathing differing as he leant in closer. Sirius Black always had that affect on her and she was worried he always would. Sirius took her face in his hand, gently. "I want to start a family with you Amelia, I was scared at first.."

_**The taste of your breath, I'll never get over**__**  
><strong>__**The noises that she made kept me awake**__**  
><strong>__**Oh**__**  
><strong>__**The**__**weight**__**of things that remained unspoken**__**  
><strong>__**Built up so much it crushed us everyday**_

"Amelia listen to me" Sirius instructed sternly as she tried to struggle against his grasp. Sirius looked her in the eyes and prayed that she would find it in herself to forgive him.  
>"I was scared because I didn't want to start something, that could end up how my childhood did."<p>

_**Every night you she cries herself to sleep**__**  
><strong>__**Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?**__**  
><strong>__**Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**__**  
><strong>__**Hard to believe that**___

___**It's not over tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Just give me one more chance to make it right**__**  
><strong>__**I may not make it through the night**__**  
><strong>__**I won't go home without you**_

"I'm scared of cocking things up between us, I didn't want to put marriage in our relationship in case it caused a whole load of problems Amelia." Sirius spoke softly. Amelia was once again hypnotized by Sirius' words. She knew it was wrong, but it all was a simple error that could easily be fixed, couldn't it?

_**It's not over tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Just give me one more chance to make it right**__**  
><strong>__**I may not make it through the night**__**  
><strong>__**I won't go home without you**___

___**Of all the things I felt but never really shown**__**  
><strong>__**Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go**__**  
><strong>__**I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**_

Sirius knelt down, hesitant of letting go of Amelia in case she walked off. But he trusted the curiousity that currently lived in her eyes. He pulled out a ring, not an heirloom, but a ring, representing something new, a new beginning. Sirius stopped off at the Jewellers he passed on the way to Amelia's apartment. He knew it was the right thing to do.  
>"Amelia Monica Pentair, will you forgive me, give me a chance to sort this mess out and become my wife?" Sirius asked with the sweetest voice he could muster up. His worried expression turned into happiness as she agreed and held onto him tightly.<p>

_**It's not over tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Just give me one more chance to make it right**__**  
><strong>__**I may not make it through the night**__**  
><strong>__**I won't go home without you**_

__Sirius vowed that he would never do that to Amelia again, and soon realized he liked the idea of having a little boy in the family. Or a girl. Though, he secretly wanted a miniature Sirius Black to torment everyone.__

___**It's not over tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Just give me one more chance to make it right**__**  
><strong>__**I may not make it through the night**__**  
><strong>__**I won't go home without you**__**  
><strong>__**And I won't go home without you**__**  
><strong>__**And I won't go home without you**__**  
><strong>__**And I won't go home without you**__**  
><strong>_


End file.
